Multimedia has now become the wave of the future and many applications are being developed to tap into this thriving innovative concept which allows a user to interact with her personal computer. Due to the overwhelming capabilities of multimedia, users are able to experience life-like games, enhanced communications capabilities, and a myriad of other applications which have all benefitted by the advancement of multimedia. The inventor of the present invention has recognized the educational opportunities which may be realized with the use of multimedia in a novel and innovative way. In particular, the present inventor has recognized that through the use of multimedia, a user may effectively learn about the geographical makeup of the world, as well as, each country, state, city or town as viewed from the world.
The prior art teaches various methods of using a computer-controlled globe to aid in the teaching a geographical information. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,024, a computerized illuminated globe almanac system is disclosed for rotating the globe to a selected viewing position and illuminating selected points, lines and areas on the globe. Rotation is accomplished by a computer-controlled stepper motor. Illumination of major geographic features is done by insertion of light emitting diodes (LED's) on the interior surface of the globe. The system also displays almanac-type information such as, for example, city or country name and population, river name and length, etc. However, systems such as the one disclosed in '024 do not involve accessing the system by voice, the use of three-dimensional model for display on a computer monitor, and does not provide tools for generation of detailed maps about selected portions of the world map. Also, the available information is limited to major features and major cities.
One prior art reference discloses more detailed features and characteristics which relate to the different regions of the world. U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,100 relates to an environmental display system wherein temporal computer generated patterns of environmental phenomena, such as holes in the ozone layer, fallout from a nuclear accident, etc., which vary with time and space are projected on the surface of a physical globe or an earth map representing portions of the earth by the use of optical fibers. The system allows for illumination of certain portions of the globe and the variation of displays on the globe. However, the limitation of the system does not allow for detailed study of the geography of different portions of the earth or exploration of geographic topics of interest.
In spite of the availability of various types of computer-controlled globes, computer-generated maps, and geographic information systems, the inventor has recognized a need still exists for a dynamic geographic representation which would provide perspective on the relationship between microscopic data on certain locality and global data on the world as a whole or macroscopic data on a wide area surrounding the specified locality including neighboring regions. This is important in the study of various aspects of geography and is becoming of special interest due to the emergence of a global economy, the decline in resources, and the increase of the impact of world affairs on the state of every entity in the world.
The ability to walk through a virtual world and explore various information about specific areas around the world would be of interest in learning more about the world or about specific regions of the world, whether in general or in relationship to specific areas of interest. This capability is invaluable for an individual interested in travelling to a specific part of the world, performing research on a specific topic in relationship to a specific geographical territory, learning about other countries, etc. Such needs can be met by a system similar to that disclosed here wherein the capability to access information about specific geographic region is provided in the context of a world geographic system. This is enhanced by the ability to navigate through maps starting from a general view to focusing on more details.
Further enhancements to existing computer-controlled geographic learning aids which provide for a more versatile geographical system are noted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,399 which discloses a position input system which displays a map and a requested location on the map comprising a voice input means. The maps can provide details down to intersections of streets and landmarks. However, the system is limited to specific locations without providing information relating a particular area to other neighboring areas or to the world geography.
Several other patents show different methods for illumination of various regions of a map, provide different rotation mechanisms for a globe, and emphasize various representations of special geographic features. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,725 shows an illuminated map device consisting of a hollow flat or spherical housing, with a map extending over at least a part of its outer surface representing at least some of the topographical features of the earth; U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,523 provides a map projection system using slides; U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,302 describes a computer program for teaching land mass recognition comprising generating a visual display of a geographic feature with respect to a map, user selection of a name for the displayed geographic feature, and indicating the correctness of the user selection; U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,577 presents an arrangement for rotating a spherical object such as a world globe around a virtual axis orientable at will; while U.S. Pat. No. 2,957,252 discloses a mechanism for rotating a massive globe around two axes; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,941 uses an educational device for geographical names and locations, wherein areas of interest are externally illuminated by battery-powered lamps actuated by insertion of cartridges, however the device is limited to the map of a country or a region of a country.
None of the references cited above provide a dynamic multimedia system utilizing animation and three-dimensional solid models to allow the viewer to explore different perspectives of a world globe or to acquire an overall as well as specific knowledge of different aspects of geography within the context of the whole earth as one unit.
In particular, current technology as disclosed in the noted prior art do not allow the user of the computerized geographical system to display a world map and gradually move on closer to select portions of the globe to acquire magnified and enhanced regional maps, and zoom in objects on the map which are represented by points to access street maps and locate objects of interest. The inventor has recognized the need to represent detailed maps or location of a geographic feature within a continent or a country without losing perspective on the relationship between a point, a line or a region on a map and the rest of the world globe. Maintaining visual perception of a geographic location in relationship to the global picture at all times promotes cognitive learning, for example, of the interactiveness of the physical, political, economical, geological, and environmental states of the world. This would allow the user the visualization of the interrelationships between all aspects of world geography, state of economy, and natural resources for example.
A further enhancement to existing computerized geographical systems includes the use of voice as an input or output means. The inventor has recognized the advantages of having an interactive speech system that would free the hands of the user while accessing the computerized geographical system. This capability is useful in allowing the user to consult other references such as books and documents while exploring graphical and other multimedia information. The system would be also compatible with users having a disability that may restrict the use of their limbs.
Users will benefit from the dynamic nature of the apparatus, ranging from the voice interaction capability to the graphics and animation used to simulate the earth and represent important information about various features, such as countries, bodies of water, states or provinces, cities, and landmarks or places of interest. Moreover, the use of a geographical navigation system can be the basis for an educational game that combines learning with entertainment.